Father of Lexi
by CenaOrtonBFFs
Summary: get involved with who the father can be. and also get involved in who she gets together with. give reviews.


"NOW MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING ALEXIA ANDERSON." The announcer said.

Yeah,  
it's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V. 

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then f**k you!

Alexia slowly goes down the ramp to the ring. Tonight is her first night in the WWE. No one knows of her. She is happy with that she doesn't want anyone to know who her father is. She didn't grow up with him. Although she has always known who her father is she never went on the road with him. Her father isn't exactly a man that anyone wants to be associated with in the WWE. She doesn't actually want anyone to know who her dad is. It's not like she is ashamed of him or anything. She just doesn't want to make it in the business because of him. He doesn't even know she is in the WWE. A seen her dad for so many years so she can hide from him easily. She made her way to the ring and slowly got in. Once she was in the ring she got a microphone.

"SO IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN TONIGHT? I KNOW I AM. SO MY NAME IS ALEXIA ANDERSON AND I AM BRAND NEW TO THE WWE. I HAVE BEEN A FAN OF THE WWE FOR MANY YEARS. I AM 20 YEARS OLD AND I GREW UP WITH JUST MY MOM AROUND." Alexia said. A gathered aww came over the crowd. "IT'S OK EVERYONE. SO I GREW UP WITH OUT MY FATHER. SO DID A LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE. I AM VERY LUCKY TO HAVE THE MOTHER THAT I HAVE. SHE NEVER GAVE UP ON ME AND ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT WHAT EVER I WANTED TO DO THAT I WILL DO IT. I AM OUT HERE TONIGHT TO LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I AM HERE AND I AM GOING TO FIGHT TO GET WHAT I WANT. AND WHAT I WANT IS THAT DIVA'S CHAMPIONSHIP. SO AJ I KNOW YOU ARE BACK THERE WATCHING THIS. I AM HERE TO TELL YOU. I AM COMING FOR YOU SO BE PREPARED." She threw the microphone down and left the ring. She walked up the ramp and behind the curtain. Once behind the curtain she took a deep breath. She literally didn't know anyone in the business besides her dad. She decided to try to get to know people. There were 3 that she wanted to get to know mostly. In fact they are three of the biggest wrestlers in the WWE today. First she decided to get to the hotel and maybe get into the hot tub to relax. She drove to the hotel and checked in. She went up to her room and unpacked her stuff. She left her swim suit out so she could put it on and go to the hot tub. She grabbed a towel and made sure she had her key, MP3 player, and phone and made her way to the hot tub. She walks over to the elevator and pushes the down button. She stood there waiting for the doors to open. While she was waiting she felt someone come up behind her.

"Hello there." the man said.

"Hi. Beautiful day isn't it?" she said.

"Yes gorgeous out. My name is John." he said extending out his hand.

"I'm…." she shook his hand as he interrupted her.

"You're Alexia. I was at the arena tonight. It's good to meet you." John said.

"And I know you from the ring. It is an honor to meet you also Mr. Cena." she said.

"Please don't call me Mr. Cena. It makes me feel so old. Please call me John." John said.

"Only if you call me Lexi." she said as the elevator door opened. They both got into the elevator. "Where are you going to John?"

"To the bar. I should go and work out but I don't want to. I want to just relax." John said.

"I'm going to the hot tub to relax." Lexi said.

"That sounds like a good plan. Mind if I join you? Drinking isn't a good way to relax anyways right?" John asked

"Yea you can join me." Lexi said while smiling.

The elevator doors opened and Lexi left.

"I will be back down in a few." John said with his dimples showing.

"Ok I will save you a seat." Lexi said while walking away. She went to the hot tub and slowly got in. Even though she didn't wrestle tonight she was still stressed. She was so worried that she would run into her father and she wasn't ready for that. She turned on the bubbles for the hot tub and just started to relax. She put her headphones on and turned on her MP3 player and started listening to some music. She was the only one in the hot tub so she had her back towards the entrance. So she didn't see John come in and with music in her ears she didn't hear him say he was there. She had her eyes closed when she felt the water move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a smiling John Cena with his dimples on full view. She removed one of the headphones from her ear and smiled. "Sorry John I was relaxing while listening to music. Please sit down next to me. You can listen to some music with me so we can both relax." Lexi said. John moved closer to her and sat down.

"Sounds perfect to me." John said. Lexi took the other one out of her ear and handed it to John. He put it in his ear and was pleased to hear some of his favorite music. His head went back and he started to relax. Lexi and gone back to relaxing also. John was extremely happy to get to know Lexi. He watched her in the ring while she did her introduction of herself. He was fascinated with what she said. It made him want to meet her so bad. He hoped he would get the chance to meet her and get to know her. Not only did her story interest him but she was damn sexy in his opinion. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes and a body that had the right curves in the right places. He was lost in his own thoughts with his eyes closed when he felt the water move. He opened his eyes and saw his coworker Phil Brooks aka CM Punk.

"Hey Phil. How are you today?" John asked

"I'm good. How about you John?" Phil asked when looking at Lexi. "Who is this?" he asked pointing to her.

"I'm great and this is." John started but was interrupted.

"I'm Lexi and please don't talk about me like I am not here." Lexi said while looking between John and Phil. Phil looked at Lexi and smiled.

"I am Phil. And I am sorry I didn't mean to talk about you like you were not here. Please forgive me?" Phil said.

"It's ok Phil. Like I said I am Lexi and I am new with WWE. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lexi said with a smile. Phil looked at her when she smiled and it woke something up inside him. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she appeared to be. At least what he saw of her. She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes again to relax. She felt John shift right next to her and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was relaxing so much and was getting into the music. He was dancing in his relaxation and he doesn't realize it. Lexi nudged him a little and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Something wrong Lexi?" John asked

"No John you were just dancing to the music." Lexi said

"Yea the music in your head Cena." Phil said with a laugh

"Shut it Punk. I'm listening to Lexi's music and relaxing." John said while smiling. Lexi was starting to get tired and she didn't want to go to sleep yet so she decided to get out of the hot tub.

"Hey guys I am going to get out now. I'm sleepy and I don't want to sleep yet. I am going to go shower and probably go out to eat so I will talk to you two later. Have a wonderful night" Lexi took her MP3 player and got out of the hot tub. She walked over to her towel and dried herself off a bit then wrapped it around her body. As she did this the two men were watching her and practically drooling. She put her headphones on and turned her MP3 player on again. She walked back to the elevator and waited for the door to open. When the doors opened she got into the elevator and went up to her room. She was almost to her door when someone ran into her.

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Again I am sorry." the man said.

"Its ok accidents happen." Lexi said while smiling.

"I'm Randy. You are Alexia aren't you? I saw you introduce yourself tonight on RAW." Randy said.

"Nice to meet you Randy. And yes I am Alexia but you can call me Lexi. In fact I want you to call me Lexi." she said still smiling.

"Well Lexi it is a pleasure to meet you. And I am not one to hold back anything and I have to say. Lexi you are one sexy woman. I predict that there will be many men after you." Randy said.

With that Lexi blushed. "I don't know about that Randy. But thank you." Lexi said.

"You are too modest Lexi. I know of one person who would want to get to know you. In fact I'm surprised he hasn't contacted you yet." Randy said with a laugh.

"Well I have only met two other guys today besides you." Lexi said.

"And who were the other two guys?" Randy asked

"Cena and Brooks." Lexi said.

"So he has gone after you. That is funny." Randy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to go take a shower then go to eat." Lexi said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and John? We were going to go to a local restaurant in about an hour. Although he might have forgotten that when he met you." Randy said.

"I don't want to impose." Lexi said.

"It would be no imposition. It would be nice to have a female in our conversation instead of talking about females all the time." Randy said while laughing to himself.

"In that case I would love to. Meet you downstairs in about an hour?" Lexi asked.

"Yea sounds good. You will at least have me at dinner unless I can find John." Randy said.

"He was in the hot tub last I saw about 10 minutes ago." Lexi said.

"Ok I will go get him. He better has behaved himself when he was in the hot tub with you." Randy said.

"He was very much a gentleman." Lexi said. "See you in an hour. And don't tell him that I will be there. And here is my cell number" she took his hand and found a pen and wrote her number on his hand. She turned around and walked into her hotel room and closed the door. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower. She stayed under the nice hot water for a little bit to relax more. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel when she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and went into the bedroom. She looked through her suit case and found a nice outfit to wear. She quickly got dressed and checked her phone and noticed a message. "We are ready and waiting for you. Randy" she smiled when she saw the message. "I just got out of shower. Let me do my hair and makeup then will be down. Give me 10 minutes Lexi" she pushed the send button sending the message to Randy. She walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair. She decided to just dry her hair and leave it down. She then put her makeup on. She decided to wear neutral colors for makeup. She picked up her purse, and made sure she had her wallet, keys, key card, and phone and left her hotel room. She got down to the lobby and heard Randy talking.

"Just calm down John. I know you are hungry but our guest will be down momentarily" Randy said

"Why do we need someone else to eat with us? We always eat together with no one else." John said.

"If you hadn't been in the hot tub for so long we could have probably been to the dinner already" Randy said

"But you didn't see her Rands. She was beyond sexy." John said with a smile on his face

"Oh she was? I don't know anyone that is beyond sexy" Lexi said while walking up to them. "Am I late Randy?"

"This is who we were waiting for? If you had told me that I would have been calm." John said.

"John you don't know how to be calm when it comes to your stomach." Randy said. "And no Lexi you're not late. But let's get going before John here has an attack from his stomach"

"Nothing is going to go wrong with me. Ugh. I'm just hungry. Rands you should know me by now." John said.

"Boys boys lets get going. I am hungry also" Lexi said. She started walking out of the lobby. "What vehicle we taking?" She looked behind her and saw the boys following her.

"Any car would be ok. Just don't let John drive. He can be a maniac behind the wheel." Randy said while laughing.

"I am not that bad Rands. Are you trying to piss me off tonight man?" John said.

"John I am just kidding. Sorry man. Let's go and eat." Randy said while getting into his rental with Lexi in the back and John sitting in the passenger seat.

_**AI: ok so who will turn out to be Lexi's father? We have some contestants. Is it **_

_**A: Paul Heyman**_

_**B: Triple H**_

_**C: Vince McMahon**_

_**D: or Kane**_

_**Let me know who you want it to be. And let me know who you think she should end up with. Randy Orton, John Cena, or CM Punk.**_


End file.
